Unexpected love
by Megaria Sophia Maximov
Summary: After Suna starts a conquering campaign the surrounding nations are forced to form an allegiance to protect themselves and Sakura a starts making regular medical trips to Sound. What happens when a certain white haired nin starts falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected love 1  
**

It started out as mere curiosity... It was human to be curious right? And he was human right? Yes he had dedicated his life to another but that other had dumped him in favor of a disrespectful little brat the second he had shown a sign of weakness. He remembered that day all to well when he was dragged back to Otogakure presumably dead and woke up o the dissecting table. he wished they would have let him die that day but he decided that he could still use his services and Kimimaro was saved from certain death... Now surprisingly after all the years of conflict Sound and Konoha were at a temporary peace and allegiance trying to fend off the invading Suna, currently the largest hidden village that decided to extend it's barriers. But that wasn't the point. He had seen her for the first time when she came to help with the injured after a major battle. She acted indifferently towards Orochimaru ignoring his remarks and just getting on with her work, ignoring Kabuto and Sasuke completely, never giving them more than a short to the point answer or a simple not and leaving. He knew that this frustrated his master to the limit knowing that Orochimaru was slightly attracted to the girl. After this she had started coming regularly to the Sound village helping train new medics and healing hard cases, having surpassed her mentor a long time ago. And now here he was for the exact three hundred and sixty eight time looking out the window of his dark and empty room waiting for her to come through the Otogakure gates, long pink hair swaying in the wind, tropical green eyes shining with so much fire, hips swaying elegantly in her black anbu gear with her medical bag over her shoulder. She always came in the early morning, just as the sun started to shine so she would avoid the Uchiha. It was clear to all that she didn't want anything to do with him.

Just then, at precisely half past six in the morning, the Oto gates opened to reveal the object of his longing, Sakura Haruno. He had learned her name accidentally hearing Kabuto talk to a fellow sound nin about her. She was quite popular with the ninjas here and she was a real object of envy when it came to the kunoichi here. And it was expected. Everything about her seemed perfect, her body which was perfectly proportioned, long beautiful legs and nicely sized breasts, curves in all the right places and an elegant posture... Her face was that of an angel, plump pink lips, porcelain pale skin, high cheek bones, the perfect nose and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but the piece du resistance was her long exotically colored hair. Reaching just below her knees, full and thick with some slight swirls in it and shoulder length bangs framing her face it shone intense pink as she strode peacefully through the street to the streets heading for the hospital. She would stay there sometimes for days without coming out once, Orochimaru visiting her on many occasions. Today however she took a different root. She headed towards the building he was in and met with Kabuto. They talked for a few moments and then proceeded in. Kimimaro was utterly confused until he heard a knock on his door. He opened it slowly and he almost chocked on air. There standing right in front of him was the very girl he had longed to see for all this time.

"Kimimaro, this is Sakura Haruno and she will be dealing with you're disease from now on. Hope you don't make things too hard in her..." Kabuto said indifferently as he left them alone.

**(Sakura's POV)**

As I was closing in on Otogakure I had that strange feeling again. It was always the same, I felt that someone was looking at me. I have had this feeling ever since I first came to this wretched two years ago. It wasn't Orochimaru, that's for sure, the fucking perv made sure to stop by every time he thought he needed my presence, always implying dates and '_private consultations_' but this was getting silly. as I was wondering down the now familiar road to the Oto hospital I heard someone calling me. I looked to my left to come into contact with Kabuto... I didn't hate him but I didn't like him also so there was a mutual professional tolerance between us. He was signaling me towards a different building rather that the usual hospital I always went to. I gave him skeptical look but went to see what he wanted.

"Welcome back Sakura-san, Lord Orochimaru has requested you're aid with one of his strongest subordinates. His name is Kimimaro and he needs urgent study on his condition. We thought that his disease was eradicated but it seems he's getting the symptoms again..."

"And why may I ask you didn't bring him to the hospital like any other patient?"

"He doesn't like hospitals and refused to come when we talked to him." I muttered a small oh but I knew that they had probably experimented on him when he was young, hens the slight phobia, but I followed Kabuto to the said man to give him a thorough check up and possibly cure him. I knocked in the door and it opened revealing a white haired man. He was well built and had red markings under his aquamarine eyes and two red dots on his forehead. Honestly if I came across him on the street I would have never thought him to be ill. He looked rather surprised to see me. Was he the one who always watched me from the shadows? Nah... he seemed a sweet person. Kabuto then walked up behind me and introduced us.

"Kimimaro, this is Sakura Haruno and she'll be monitoring you're health from now on..." He nodded shyly and Kabuto walked out.

**(Normal POV)**

Kimimaro's heart almost stopped. The girl he had observed for almost two long agonizing years was here in his room smiling at him. Suddenly he was hit by a wave of strange symptoms, his pulse quickened, heart racing at over a hundred miles per hour, he felt lightheaded his stomach was tied in knots and his breathing quickened the slightest. What sort of disease was this? Was it even a disease? Why was she having this effect on him because he knew that it appeared whenever she as close like in the market when they almost bumped into each other or on the training grounds where she would blow off some steam after Orochimaru visited her... Was this how males reacted towards females...? No impossible if this was true this would happen when he was around Tayuya too. And all he felt around her was disgust.

"Well shall we begin?" Her soft voice broke through the awkward silence as he slightly jumped up. Not knowing what to say to her still, he nodded and laid down on the bed so she could do her work. He was used to this type of treatment and he knew exactly what to do. He expected the cold and intruding feeling of another chakra invading his system but no such thing happened. When her hands touched him they were so soft... Nothing like Kabuto's, her touch was gentle and her chakra only gave him a pleasant warm sensation. Sakura furrowed her brows when she put her hands over his torso.

"Anything wrong?" He finally managed to ask.

"Yes you're lungs are heavily infected and I'm afraid the infection has caused blood clogs to some of your veins and arteries... It's curable though... But it will take some time."

"So when will you start treatment?"

"Right now, I'll handle the clots first and then I'll start on the infection. I'm sorry to say that you will feel some discomfort... but in you're state sedatives will only heighten the blood cloth risk."

"Alright..."

"Please turn around and sit on you're stomach..." He nodded and did as instructed. Sakura started as promised to dissolve the clots in a matter of minutes, already having much experience with this kind of intervention, Ino making it clear that she would not touch the old fagots even if her life depended on it and to Sakura's pleasure she was put on floor washing duty for a month because of that comment. She started on his infection after this mostly neutralizing the virus and eliminating as much as she could. Kimimaro on the other hand was feeling better and better. He didn't know why she said he would feel discomfort, because other that a slightly strange draining feeling in his lungs he felt nothing. He felt her hands leave him and suddenly he was left wanting to touch her... He resisted the urge seeing her gather her medical kit. "You've had enough for today and I have some more patients but I'll be back in a week to check on you're progress and continue the treatment, until then..." She smiled tossing him a box of pills. "...Take an aspirin a day to keep further blood clots at bay." She was about to leave when she feels him grab her arm. Turning around slightly startled she saw him looking down on her with a blush on his handsome face that looked incredibly cute.

"Thank you Haruno-san..."

"Please call me Sakura and you're welcome."

"Alright Sakura, I really appreciate you're help."

"Hey it's my job..." Sakura leaned up and kissed his cheek before leaving. Kimimaro touched his cheek where the feeling of her soft lips still lingered while smiling into space. not even his own mother had ever kissed him so sweetly, he couldn't wait to see her again.

**A.N : This is only the prologue, The following chaps will be longer XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected love 2**

It's been two weeks since his first consultation with the pink haired medic, two long agonizing weeks since he hadn't seen her or heard from her. Kimimaro would never admit it to anyone but he would kill just to see her again. Her smile and soft voice were permanently sealed in his mind and driving him crazy. He knew that there were battles out there and in his condition he couldn't participate and that she would be there helping the wounded but seriously he needed her presence even for a few minutes to sooth his aching heart. He was that desperate. He had never felt something so strong for another human being in his entire life, not even Orochimaru didn't make him feel so dependent and week. Every day he would hope that she returned so he could talk to her. He had repeated in front of a mirror for hours encouraging himself to have a real conversation with her. He was so distracted by his inner thoughts, Where she could be, when is she coming back and so on that he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts and went to open the door. He was completely dissapointed to find Kabuto standing at the door instead of Sakura.

"What do you want?" He asked in an emotionless cold tone.

"I was just here to check if you were taking your medicine. Sakura is arriving tonight and I don't wanna hear her bitching about how I don't treat patients right..." Kabuto responded as a matter of factly. Kimimaro only showed him the half empty containers, that indicated that yes he had followed her instructions. Besides the aspirins she had also given hm some vitamin supplements and an energizer to help his immune system to combat the virus. It worked better than anything that Kabuto had given him and he felt better too. Kabuto left with a satisfied nod as Kimimaro was left alone. Tonight he would see Sakura again, he needed to think about what to say to her, he needed to clean up his room, he needed a shower. Was it always so hard with girls? Kimimaro was confused as to what he was feeling towards the cherry but he liked the feeling. The thought of her ever-warming smile beamed directly at him again sent his heart soaring. Was that even natural? He set out to clean up and await her to come. Once finished he took his place at the window and waited patiently.

As Sakura approached the Sound village that strange feeling hit her again. Someone was watching her... She looked around the streets but nothing, so as per usual she ignored it and went on her way. It was about seven in the afternoon and she was strolling to the building where she knew her patient lived. She couldn't get him out of her mind, he was so sweet but very shy and didn't really know how to act towards other people. Poor guy, the snake bastard had to have put him through hell and back, it made Sakura feel sad that she didn't try at least to befriend him. It was a stupid decision to start with, to ignore everyone in Sound and form no ties with them because despite the fact that there were many assholes and bitches here there were also nice people and she acted like a complete snob. She felt rather guilty about it. Especially what she did to that guy Kimimaro, kissing and leaving. that was really not nice, maybe he would think that she was a man-eater or something. Oh well she only hoped he wouldn't be too upset by her behavior. Strolling down the main street towards Kimimaro's apartment she happened to run into exactly the person she didn't want anything to have to do with... Sasuke Uchiha. But alas he was right in the middle of the rad and didn't seem to want to get out of the way.

"Hello Sasuke..." She greeted not stopping nor looking at him, but then she was suddenly halted by his extended hand in front of her.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" He asked with a slight frown.

"My job..." She answered plainly as she tried to pass but this time she was stopped by him grasping her arm.

"I meant why are you avoiding me?" He asked getting a little impatient.

"If you haven't noticed it yet I'll tell you that I haven't been treating you any differently than the rest of the Sound population. I know I've been acting like a snob lately but I really don't know anybody here and I prefer to stay out of trouble as long ads I have patients to heal... So please release me so I can go back to work..." She asked trying to yank her arm free without wasting chakra but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't letting her go any time soon. "Let go Sasuke..." she said in a slight warning tone...

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he pulled her closer to him, his hot breath fanning over the side of her neck.

"Uh i don't know Maybe this...?" Sakura said in a mocking tone as her healing chakra numbed his arms as she turned to give him a soft tap on the chest with her finger but he flew back through the street and landed in a dress shop. Sasuke managed to crawl covered out in lingerie and other female garments just as Sakura turned and entered the building she was heading too hearing her giggle a discreetly. She had really changed... And he liked it.

Meanwhile Kimimaro was fuming at the window. How dare the bastard touch Sakura, he had no right. Sakura was special, she should not have been treated this way. He was so distracted and furious that his bone spikes started showing he didn't notice his door open until he heard Sakura.

"Hello... Kimimaro-san." Sakura called and he instantly calmed down ans he heard Sakura's voice retracting his spikes.

"Hello Sakura, please call me just Kimimaro..." He smiled as he came to greet her.

"Alright Kimimaro, Ready for your check up?"

" I'm ready..." He answered laying on his stomach on the bed waiting for her to check his condition. Sakura started immediately to scan his lungs for any additional infection but surprisingly his immune system had started to eat away at the virus slightly, and his veins and arteries were clog free, so she could tell he had followed her prescription.

"Well I'm glad to announce they your disease is receding naturally but I'll continue the treatment just to make sure your perfectly healthy." Then Sakura started work on him for a few hours until she felt that her chakra was almost completely drained. She gave him one last check to see exactly how far she had gone with the treatment and after being satisfied with her work she got up and prepared to leave thinking he was asleep.

"Wait... Please don't go yet..." She jumped startled hearing Kimimaro's voice behind her.

"Is there anything wrong Kimimaro?" the confusion in her voice evident.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you and know you better..." He trailed off not really knowing what else he could say.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"What did the Uchiha want from you?"

"I don't know myself, Probably he was just being a jerk, it's not really important... Why do you ask?"

"He seemed to bother you..."

"Don't worry about it."

"He's dangerous!" Kimimaro finally snarled his spikes emerging and making Sakura jump up slightly at his fury filled tone. Kimimaro saw this and turned around ashamed. She probably thought he was a monster like the villagers that defeated his family years ago. He waited to hear the door slam and to never see Sakura again but it never happened, instead he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned abruptly to see Sakura behind him.

"What's wrong Kimimaro..." She asked concerned surprising hm. There wasn't one ounce of malice or hate in her voice.

"You should leave, I know I'm a monster..." He said dejectedly.

"You're not a monster Kimimaro... You're a sweet and gentle person, nothing like a monster should be. This is just your Kekkei Genkai and it doesn't make a difference as t who you are." He was stunned hearing her say this but he was also happy to hear it.

"So you're not afraid...?" He asked incredulous still not being a hundred percent sure of her words.

"Nope..."

"You're either extremely brave or crazy..." he blurred but quickly clamped his hands over his mouth making Sakura laugh at his more than cute actions.

"You're a sweetheart Kimimaro..." She giggled as he blushed hard his face matching her pink hair making Sakura laugh even harder. After she sobered down she pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"You are special..." He whispered almost unable to contain his happiness.

"I'm crazy." Now it was his turn to laugh. Something he had almost forgotten he could to.

" I have to go now but I'll be here tomorrow at the same hour, and never thunk you're a monster or I'll be angry with you..." Sakura warned as she was about to exit but a strong arm kept her in place. She turned to come face to face with Kimimaro and blushed at the extremely close proximity. She opened her mouth to speak but Kimimaro silenced her brushing his lips against hers softly. So that's what triggered his anger, He was interested in her but he didn't know how to express it. Sakura blushed but at the same time felt that she should give in t the kiss and deepen it. Kimimaro was about to pull back and apologize for his behavior when Sakura leaned in kissing him fully on the lips. He closed his eyes pulling her closer as he traced his tongue on her bottom lip not really knowing the meaning of the gesture. The kiss was awkward neither really knowing what to do but both following instinct. Sakura opened her mouth and peaked her tongue out to touch his as the kiss became deeper and more heater. Both were to distracted by their very first kiss to notice the hateful red eyes glaring at them. Sasuke was sitting on a neighboring rooftop fuming with anger and jalousie. How dare she kiss another man! She was his! and with this thought in mind he decided to have a word in private with Kimimaro... He thought as he left. Kimimaro and Sakura finally separated the need for air overpowering the need for each other.

"Sakura I'm sorry I'm..." He didn't manage to finish for she covered his mouth with her finger.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kimimaro..." She smiled giving him one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" She asked in a sweet voice giving him her light filled smile.

"Alright..." He agreed as he escorted her to her temporary apartment in Sound. On the way back his mind kept going to the her words. 'You're not a monster...' He smiled as he remembered the kiss. He couldn't wait for tomorrow...

_**A.N:Well Second chapter XD Review PLZ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected love 3**

Kimimaro was returning to his small apartment at the unholy hour of one in the morning. When he had offered to escort Sakura back they had been distracted and talked all the way even for an hour in front of the building she lived in before she actually went in. They had talked about favorite foods, hobbies, animals, plants, everything. He found it surprisingly pleasant. And the best thing, she had kissed him goodnight. He touched his cheek for the tenth tome on the exact spot her lips had touched. He could still feel her warmth and it was sending euphoric little jolts through his body. Out of nowhere he found himself pinned to a wall by the neck staring into red furious sharingan eyes as Sasuke snarled at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded as Kimimaro looked blankly at him. He deployed his spikes and had the Uchiha off in no time.

"I was simply going home to rest..." Kimimaro replied monotonously not really wanting to mention Sakura to the annoying bastard.

"I meant with Sakura!" Sasuke demanded angrily as he circled Kimimaro.

"Why are you asking this? If I recall correctly you didn't want her... Sakura is a free person and so am I. So why wouldn't I express my interest in her? If you haven't noticed more thn half this village expresses some form of interest in her..." Kimimaro stated as a matter of fact as he glared at his rival.

"A free person my ass you kiss the ground where Orochimaru walks, do yourself a favor and but out of this. Sakura is mine, and together we'll revive the Uchiha clan. After all what do you know about the opposed sex?" Sasuke asked mocking but Kimimaro was struck by an uncontrollable furry when Sasuke had said that Sakura was his. He treated her like an object, something he could throw and take back whenever he wanted. This was how his parents treated him and he would be dammed if he let another go through what he went through. Kimimaro attacked Sasuke and pinning him to a nearby wall ocean green eyes glaring into dark charcoal ones.

"What I do is none of your business and Sakura is not an object. You can't have her after you've lost her." he growled as Sasuke pushed him off and attacked him with fury. Sasuke never liked to be denied anything but this guy was asking for it. Sakura was his and his alone no matter what. Kimimaro fought calmly and although Sasuke's was more powerful he was losing chakra fast and giving him a clear advantage. The people of Sound woke up from their peaceful slumber only to evacuate as the two powerful shinobi fought right in the middle f the plaza. Kimimaro was determined not to lose. Sasuke had taken everything from him. He was Orochimaru's apprentice and his next vessel and now he wanted the only person that was ever caring towards him Sakura. The mere thought of Sakura in this spoiled brat's hands made his blood boil and pushed him to fight harder. But alas one moment of distraction and Sasuke's chidori infused hand crushed his shoulder blade. Sasuke was about to strike again when someone punched him in the face launching him into the closest building. Kimimaro looked up to his mysterious savior only to come face to face with Sakura.

"Uchiha you fucking bastard what the hell are you doing attacking Kimimaro!" She yelled as She rushed to the injured man.

"Don't you mean your new boyfriend Sakura?" Sasuke snarled picking himself up and pinning Sakura down.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled as his grip on her only tightened.

"No! Sakura... you seem to have forgotten who you love..."

"I haven't forgotten anything and I don't love you!" She screamed as she kneed him in the groin. Sasuke was off her holding his family jewels as Sakura rushed to Kimimaro's aid seeing as he was bleeding. She was about to start healing him when Orochimaru made his appearance.

"I see your finally starting to socialize with mt people..." He smirked looking from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Very funny..." Sakura replied dryly as she healed Kimimaro's shoulder and helped him up. When he was safely on a bench she went straight to the Sound leader, the fire in her eyes making even Orochimaru slightly jump back. Kimimaro stared as she confronted his master head on with absolutely no fear in her eyes. "Listen here snake, I don't know what the hell you teach Sasuke nor do I care but if he ever and I mean EVER attacks any of my patients or friends he'll really be the last Uchiha..." She threatened as she bared her chakra scalpel to show him she was serious.

"No need to be so aggressive about this Sakura... But if they really bother you maybe you should take up my original offer and move in the same building with me..." He smirked not caring about the two boys behind him. Sakura frowned and stormed passed him muttering things about pervy snakes and emo kids. She calmed down seeing Kimimaro's shocked face as she took a seat near him.

"Are you alright Kimimaro...?" She asked in a caring voice. he only nodded and attempted to stand up but a wave of dizziness hit him and he fell back down on the bench. "It's because of the blood loss, I don't want to leave you alone tonight..." She soothed as she grabbed his arm.

"But... What are you suggesting?" Kimimaro asked confused.

"You'll sleep at my apartment tonight Kimimaro..." His face immediately turned a bright shade of red but her tone said clearly no ifs or buts. He silently complied to her wishes as they watched Orochimaru drag Sasuke away. Five minutes later Sakura was tucking Kimimaro in bed. Her apartment although temporary it was warm and it made a person feel like home. The walls were a warm beige color and the carpets were a reddish brown. her bedroom was large with a queen sized bed on the side and large dressers on the far side of the room. A door connected her room to a small bathroom. The smells coming from her kitchen were ever so mesmerizing as Sakura returned with a tray in her hands. She had made him a simple dish of salad and chicken and a hot cup of berry tea with honey to go with it.

"Thank you..." He smiled awkwardly as she handed him the cup.

"You're welcome Kimimaro. How are you feeling? Still nauseous?"

"No... Thanks I feel a lot better. I'm sorry for starting a fight..." He apologized truthfully expecting her to scold him.

"Don't apologize Kimimaro... Sasuke is a spoiled brat and I know for a fact that you didn't start the fight... but what in the name of all that's holly did you you have to fight about? I mean it doesn't look like you have common interests..." Sakura asked confused. Kimimaro was surprised. She wasn't mad at him? He looked at her foe a moment wondering if he should tell her that she was the reason for him fight with the Uchiha. Would she consider him some kind of stalker? Would she consider him weak fr having feeling like Orochimaru did? He shoved that thought out immediately, she didn't have anything in common with Orochimaru... well maybe her determination but that's where it all ended. She was sweet and caring. And after two long years of observing her he knew that she was a trustworthy person.

"Sakura..." He started taking her hands in his. "You were the reason we fought tonight..." He admitted watching her carefully for a reaction. Sakura looked at him stunned. Why would Sasuke start a fight over her. After he left Sakura had absolutely no male attention in Konoha. This made her think that she was purely unattractive so she concentrated on her work. In Sound on the other hand she was receiving five to twenty date proposals per day and now two elite shinobi were fighting over her? this made purely no sense...

"Why would you fight for me? I mean I'm not that special and..."

"But you are special..." Kimimaro protested making Sakura look at him surprised. "Your beautiful and kind and understanding... and..." He trailed off not knowing what to say next. He looked in her eyes and suddenly a wave of courage hit him. "I...I would like to start a relation with you..." He admitted not really knowing how to say it. He was about to speak again but found it impossible as her lips descended on his in a soft kiss. He responded by pulling her in bed with him and deepening the kiss. The need for air made them separate and Sakura loooked into his eyes with a bright smile.

"I would love to be with you Kimimaro..." she admitted as she got out of bed but he caught her hand and stopped her.

"Stay with me? Please?" He asked uncertainly.

"Alright, just let me go change..." she smiled entering her bathroom and coming out in a white nightgown that reach her knees. It made Kimimaro's blood race and strange feeling in his groin. Sakura got in bed with him and snuggled close before turning of the lights. This would be a long night foe Kimimaro...


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected love 4  
**

Sakura woke up to the feeling of something heavy holding her in place. She Looked down only to find Kimimaro clinging to her in his sleep. He looked like an angel like that, his snow white hair messy, with his face pressed into her side and the peaceful expression on his face. Looking at him right now it would be impossible to know that he was a shinobi. He looked so innocent. Sakura kissed his cheek making sure not to wake him as she sneaked out of bed quietly to shower and fix breakfast. She only had a few patients programmed today and unless an emergency she wold get off the hook early. 'I wonder what he would like...?' she thought as she git in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was clean and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white top as she entered the kitchen. She didn't set out to make anything too complicated, just the traditional omelet, cereal and fresh fruits.

Kimimaro woke up to the sounds of clattering and the smell of a home cooked meal. He got out of bed groggily and looked around the unfamiliar room. Suddenly the memories of last night came back to him, his fight with Sasuke, Sakura's intervention but most importantly him sleeping at her place with her in bed. he blushed slightly as he remembered the short night gown she wore in bed. He hot up and out of bed following his nose to the other inhabitant of this apartment. He found Sakura in the kitchen just as she was pouring them some juice. He took a moment to take a good look at her, the way her porcelain skin seemed to gleam in the sunlight coming from the window the way her hair landed gracefully on her back highlighting the curves of her back and her ass, He blushed as his eye roamed over her breasts going down to her stomach and lower to her legs. He had wished for s long to be this close t her and now that he was here it seemed so surreal. Sakura finally felt the other presence in the room and turned to Kimimaro smiling.

"Good Morning, how dd you sleep last night?"

"It's been the best sleep I've had in ages." He admitted smiling awkwardly considering he was checking her out just a moment ago.

"I'm glad to hear that." She motioned to him to join her at the table. He obeyed as she took a seat. They ate in silence but suddenly her phone started blaring. Sakura excused gerself to answer in the next room.

"Hello..."

_"Hello Sakura-San, we have battle wounded soldiers at the hospital, about fifty men so I suggest you hurry."_ Kabuto said quickly as he hung up not leaving any room for comments. Sakura sighed. He was just as bossy as Tsunade... Maybe he was enjoying the little freedom Orochimaru was giving him. Kimimaro walked in just as Sakura was setting the phone down.

"Who was it...?" Kimimaro asked seeing Sakura annoyed.

"Just Kabuto... He sad that there are wounded soldiers in the hospital and they need my help stat." Sakura smiled as she kissed his cheek. " I better get ready..." Kimimaro nodded as Sakura rushed to her room to get ready for her now long day at the hospital. Five minutes later she emerged, her hair in a braid and wearing her medical attire with her small bag on her shoulder. Despite this being an uniform int outlined her body perfectly, showing off her perfect hour glass figure. Instantly Kimimaro didn't like the idea of other males looking at her. He grabbed her hand possessively and they left towards the hospital. On the way they received many glances from people, some confused some jealous glares, especially from the Sound kunoichi which called Sakura Miss High and Mighty since she always ignored them and their annoying comments on her. Sakura ever since she started coming to Sound she concentrated on ignoring the people here. She hated them for attacking Konoha and didn't want to form ties. But since she met Kimimaro her opinion on the Sound villagers had changed somewhat and she let herself try to become friendlier with them. Upon reaching the hospital Kimimaro wasn't surprised to see Sasuke waiting there with a glare that could freeze hell over waiting for Sakura.

"Well I'll see you when I finish alright Kimimaro-kun." Hearing the suffix added to his name took his mind of his glaring adversary and he concentrated on Sakura. She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He deepened it winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. The kiss was short lived as Sakura broke it giving him one last peck on the cheek before rushing in.

"I'll be here when you get out." He yelled as She blew him another kiss before the door closed. Finally Kimimaro remembered Sasuke's presence and turned to him to witness the Uchiha looking like a raging bull just ready to charge.

Sasuke was fuming with anger. He was a spoiled person. He never took loss easily and losing Sakura... The girl who kissed the ground beneath his feet, the girl who loved him unconditionally no matter how bad he treated her and (in his mind) The girl who belonged to him and only him to a nobody like Kimimaro was purely unacceptable. Their eyes met in a fierce glare battle, the fire between them making people stand well back. Everyone knew about last night's events and were really scared that they would go at it again. They stopped though as Orochimaru made his ungraceful appearance just as Sasuke was about to attack Kimimaro.

"So what is this I hear about you two fighting and demolishing half the village?" He asked skeptically looking from Kimimaro ti Sasuke. Sasuke stormed off with a huff as Kimimaro answered glaring in the enraged Uchiha's direction.

"Just some misunderstandings Orochimaru-sama..." He answered honestly as Orochimaru nodded not really caring and left going inside the hospital. Kimimaro returned to his small apartment and suddenly he didn't kike what he saw. He had been living here ever Since the Uchiha came to sound and yet he had failed to make it remotely his home. The walls were empty and an annoying shade of beige he didn't like any more. He could afford changes but up until now he hadn't really cared. He went through it a few more times looking at it comparing it to Sakura's apartment. Her apartment was cozy and welcoming, it wasn't lavishly decorated but it looked like a home. The walls were a pleasant shade light purple, the floors were covered with floral red carpets and the tables were covered with lace lavender table cloths that matched the curtains. He went out looking for a furnishing shop to buy a few things. The rest of the day was spent working on his little living space.

It was well past midnight when he went to wait for Sakura. He had asked at the front desk but she was always in surgery. She really had her work cut out for. He couldn't imagine another person with her level of patience but here he was waiting in front of the hospital when Sasuke made his second appearance of the day.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm waiting for Sakura. I promised to be here when she comes out." Kimimaro answered back.

"I've already told you... Sakura is MINE!"

Wrong Sasuke. I don't belong to you, and you have no one to blame for it but yourself." They both turned shocked towards the door hearing the voice of the object if their desire. Sassuke was about to reply but an annoying voice stopped him,

"SASUKE-KUN!" Finally I found you." a red headed girl yelled glomping him. She looked around seeing Sakura and snarled unladylike. "What is Miss High and Mighty doing here?" She screamed in his ear. Sakura ignored her as she went to Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro-kun you shouldn't have waited for me so late for me. You need your rest."

"I know but I just couldn't stand to let you walk around this place alone at night." Sakura smiled kissing his cheek as they left leaving Sasuke trying to pry his fangirl off his arm.

" And who was that character?"

"Her name is Karin. She's nothing..." He smiled leading her to her apartment. Sakura laughed at his attitude towards the other girl. Sakura never appreciated her nickname. They started calling her that when she openly ignored their attacks to her name. She simply didn't want to have anything to do with them. Now with Kimimaro though she felt a strong attraction to this powerful yet shy man. He fascinated her but at the same time she couldn't help but be affection it. And no matter what her mind was telling her she had fallen head over heals in love. One thought saddened her. After the war with Suna almost certainly the conflicts between Sound and Konoha would start again and she might never see him gain or even worse she might have to fight him... Kimimaro saw her face suddenly sadden as they entered the bedroom. He turned facing her and grabbed her waist pulling her close.c "What's wrong Sakura...?" He asked looking her in the eye.

"I...I'm afraid our relation might be short lived..." She answered sadly.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded panicking a little.

"When the war with Suna is over Konoha and Sound will be at war again... I'm afraid we might never see each other again if this happens..." Sakura admitted looking down. Kimimaro was deep in thought hearing all this, Sakura was right... He was a Sound Shinobi and she was a Konoha Kunoichi. They should never have had feeling for one another but it was too late now... He loved her and he knew that she loved him too seeing the sadness in her eyes at the prospect of permanent separation.

"I'll find a way to prevent this..." He suddenly said determined. Sakura looked up to him. He was willing to stay with her even if their villages would go to war... She caught him in a tight embrace kissing him deeply as he returned her affection with the same force pouring all his feelings in one single gesture. They landed on the bed still in each others arms with him on top never breaking the kiss. They needed each other so much it was painful. They finally broke apart laying there looking in each others eyes smiling warmly never noticing the pair of blazing red sharingan eyes looking at them through the window...

'You'll never have her...' Sasuke thought as he left furious.

**A.N: Review plz I wanna know what you think XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected love 5

Kimimaro stirred in bed as sunlight hit his face indicating it was a new day. He opened one eye and then the other adjusting to the light as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. Sakura looked like an angel right now… the soft smile on her face, her ruffled hair, the way she clung to him in her sleep gave him a warm peaceful feeling inside. Sakura stirred feeling someone stares at her and opened her eyes to meet Kimimaro's smiling face.

"Good morning Kimimaro-kun…" She smiled kissing the tip of his nose and touching his cheek.

"Good morning Sakura…" He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Sakura giggled feeling his breath tickle her neck keeping him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Kimimaro-kun, you make me so happy…" She said kissing his cheek sweetly. "We have to get up though… I haven't checked on your condition in a long time and I want to see what progress you've made. I hope you've been taking your medicine…"

I have followed your instructions to the letter Sakura." He assured her as he stood on his stomach waiting for her to start checking his lungs. Sakura's hands started glowing bright green as her chakra started to examine his lungs for any sign of disease. Immediately Sakura smiled happily.

"Well Kimimaro you're healing rapidly, the disease is only at ten percent and receding as we speak. You're immune system is almost twice as strong as last time I examined you and it's fighting off the disease by its self." Kimimaro turned so he could look at her the glint in her eyes at the knowledge that he would be alright warning his heart. He had never had someone care for him so muck. If he wouldn't be so fond of her he would have pushed her away considering her help a sign of considering him weak but she had opened his eyes to the feeling of love. Something he had been deprived of for years. He grabbed her and pulled her in bed with him kissing her lips with passion. Sakura answered to the kiss with equal fervor as she wound her arms around his neck but that pesky need for air made them separate reluctantly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before… Do I really make you happy Sakura?"

"Yes Kimimaro-Kun You make me very happy, I love being with you…" Sakura smiled their noses touching making him blush at the attention.

"I love you…" he blurred out.

"I love you too Kimimaro-kun…" she said hugging him happily. "I'll go start breakfast.' She said getting off him and heading to the kitchen. Kimimaro smiled walking into the bathroom to wash up as she fixed them their meal. A few minutes later they were in the kitchen laughing and joking when Sakura's phone started blaring again.

"I'm starting to hate that thing…" She growled as she went to answer it annoyed. "Hello..."

"Hello Sakura-san…"

"What is it now Kabuto-san…?"

"On nothing I just called to tell you that you have a few hours off today. Some of your patients took a turn for the better and are even fit to be released."

"Alright Kabuto-san, anything else I should know about?"

"Orochimaru wants to know your progress on a cure for his arms."

"I've already found a cure for them. He needs a chakra vein transplant. Sarutobi extracted and sealed his original ones but he needs a compatible donor. If he doesn't I'm afraid I will need to rebuild them from his own chakra and hat will leave him deprived ad vulnerable, not to mention it would take long probably up to two months…"

"I see… I'll tell him immediately…"

"Goodbye…" She sighed hanging up. This was the part of the mission she hated the most. Healing the Snake after The Third Hokage had given his life in that battle and managed a partial victory now part of the treaty was for her to help him and heal his arms. It bugged her to no end…She returned to Kimimaro and all her annoyance seemed to melt away as she smiled to him.

"You have to go?" he asked slightly sad.

"Nope, some of my patients have taken a turn for the better and are now healthy enough to be released. I'm free to spend the day with you… Well until this device from hell starts blaring." She grinned as she pointed at her phone. Kimimaro smiled walking up to her and winding his arms around her waist.

"That's wonderful… Would you… Like to go for a walk with me?" he asked blushing.

"Of course I would just let me change alright?" she kissed his nose as she went into the bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later and Kimimaro saw her for the first time in civilian clothes. All high heeled black boots, jeans and a black shirt that left her shoulders bare. She looked even more mesmerizing this way… "Well Kimimaro let's go." She smiled taking his hand and leading him outside. Once they left the apartment building it was like they were creatures from another planet. People stopped on the street looking at them in awe and jealousy as the two walked slowly hand in hand like the whole world belonged to them. They seemed the perfect couple, their affection for one another radiating. Kimimaro kept a firm hand around Sakura's waist keeping any possible suitors at bay. Sakura on the other hand was glared at by many Sound Kunoichi who like always seemed to lose in front of her. Not only would she act like she was above them and openly ignore their insults but now she had Kimimaro, a man who was never known to show even the slightest sign of interest in the opposite sex. And now, one pink haired overly confident high and mighty little brat makes him act like a love struck teen. It gave their egos a slap like no other. Sakura though didn't notice any of them, all she could think about was the man besides her who was making her feel so needed… so useful… so loved… She felt her heart swell every moment she was with him her past obsession for Sasuke seeming a distant memory destined to disappear with time.

"It's such a nice day Kimimaro… I'm so lucky to have you with me…" She whispered kissing his cheek.

"It would be even nicer if they didn't stop and stare at us like we were some rare animals…" Kimimaro muttered glaring.

"Just ignore them Kimimaro-kun, don't let them spoil this day for you… Remember it's our first time out as a couple, let's make it special…" She whispered softly leaning her head against his shoulder making the Kunoichi in the vicinity growl.

"And I know just the place we could…" He smiled pulling her hand and taking her outside the village. A few minutes later they reached their destination, it was a small clearing in the forest peaceful, sunny and most importantly remote enough so they wouldn't b bothered by passing onlookers. "I often come here when I want to be alone or just think about something…" he admitted blushing.

"It's perfect Kimimaro." She smiled as he led her to sit under a large tree. She was about to sit down but he pulled her in his lap and would his arms around her waist.

"I didn't want you to get dirty…" He smiled shyly. Sakura giggled as she wound her arms around his neck resting her cheek against his.

"You're such a gentleman…"

Inside the Sound village though a certain red head was looking for Kimimaro. 'Where the hell is that Prick?' she asked herself looking for him angrily seeing how she needed o talk to him. She couldn't find him at home; she didn't find him at the training grounds; she didn't find him at the hospital. There weren't any other places she knew he might be so now she was walking aimlessly through the Sound village looking for him, her bas temper almost making her blow a fuse. Soon she picked up the familiar chakra of a certain Uchiha everyone seemed to either fear or hate. He seemed to be looking for something or someone too.

"Hey Uchiha!" She yelled catching his attention. He looked at her with an emotionless face.

"What do you want Tayuya?"

"Have you seen Kimimaro anywhere, I need to talk to him?"

"No I haven't…" He growled hearing that name again. He hated the guy with a vengeance right now… "Have you seen Haruno Sakura lately?" He asked just as she was about to leave. Tayuya turned sharply hearing that name.

"You mean Miss High and Mighty? Why would I see her, but if I think about it she's not at the hospital like usual…" She mused frowning. Sasuke though knew exactly where she was. Sakura was with Kimimaro for sure… And he had to separate them fast.

"I have a feeling that if we work together we will find both faster…"

"Since when do you work with people Uchiha?"

"Since I'm in a hurry to find Sakura…"

"I guess we could join forces and search for them…" Tayuya finished as she started to jump from rooftop to rooftop trying to pick up their chakra signatures Sasuke following her close behind. Soon they picked up their chakra patterns when they travelled near the village border right next to the forest.

"What would those two be doing in the forest?" Tayuya protested angrily as Sasuke only grunted following the trail until he stopped dead in his tracks. There in the middle of the clearing Were Kimimaro and Sakura happily talking small things with her perched on his lap, the occasional kiss and hug here and there making the Uchiha just want to strangle Kimimaro and watch him die slowly… how dare he do this? How dare he touch what was his? This would not do at all…

"It's so nice here Kimimaro-kun…" She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek making him smile. Tayuya on the other hand was boiling with rage and she didn't know why she was feeling this. It wasn't anything special yet she felt somewhat betrayed… and it didn't help that those two being so happy together served only to fuel her anger. She suddenly took off startling Sasuke who looked behind him to see the angry girl. Suddenly he knew exactly what was happening and a little plan hatched into his head about how he could get back his Cherry blossom without gory murder… He sprinted off into Tayuya's direction and found her near the training grounds punching a tree with force while growling over and over.

"Why the hell am I mad! I don't care about them!" She yelled annoyed punching the tree harder as Sasuke appeared behind her catching her hand.

"You're mad because you love him and she stole him from you…" He explained with a smirk as she turned ready to punch him in the face.

"NO I DON'T" She yelled wrenching her hand from his grasp but his iron grip held her still.

"Yes you do, and you want him… just like I want Sakura, Don't deny it… You'll end up losing him forever…"

"How do you know?" She demanded mot looking at him knowing he was right.

"Because I did the same with Sakura and she's in his arms now…" He muttered faking sadness when in fact he was smirking on the inside. Emotional women were so easy to control…

"So what do you suggest Uchiha? They're already together!" That's all Sasuke wanted to hear as he wound a soothing arm around her shoulders…

"I'm suggesting we break them up… That way we will both have the persons we want with us…" He smirked leading her into the village.

"Why would I do that? I'd rather kill the pink bitch!"

"Because right now they are entranced by one another, Hurt her now and you risk losing him forever…"

"Why are you helping me Uchiha?"

"Because that way we can both get what we want… Just listen to the plan…" He smirked whispering in her ear

Meanwhile in the forest Sakura and Kimimaro were just getting up and ready to leave. It was dusk already and they were ready to go home after a full marvelous day together not expecting the plot against them that had just been hatched…

**A.N.: Sorry for the very late update but I've been in that damn exam period. I hate Exams… Ohhh well Review plz I wanna know what you think XD**


End file.
